Water vapor absorption systems have features which make them attractive candidates for use in heat pump or refrigeration systems since they eliminate the requirement for CFCs as well as the advantage of simplified and less costly equipment such as mechanical compressors and the like. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,605. However, until now due to the temperature lift limitations of the working fluids, their use in heat pumps and air conditioning systems has required cooling towers or other water cooling apparatus, practical only for relatively large capacity units.
The present invention is directed to an improved aqueous absorption fluid in which the fluid composition provides for increased absorber temperatures which are sufficiently high for air-cooled absorber operation. Such an improvement makes it possible to use absorption cycle cooling systems for residential and light commercial applications.